


Alpha?

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болеющий Стайлз та ещё заноза.<br/>http://cs624628.vk.me/v624628102/4bdd4/cu1F5nsVg8Q.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha?

За окном четвёртые сутки лил дождь, будто бы что-то хотел доказать обычно солнечному октябрю Калифорнии. 

Скотт аккуратно складывал форму для лакросса в рюкзак, изредка вздыхая и бросая тоскливый взгляд то на окно, со скрытым обзором из-за непрекращающегося ливня, то на Стайлза, завернутого в кокон из двух одеял и шмыгающего носом. Снова вздохнув, Скотт осторожно присел рядом с ним и коснулся губами сухого и горячего лба.

— Выпьешь лекарство? — спросил он, хотя и знал, не выпьет, пока Скотт не вернётся и не напоит его чуть ли не с ложки.

Стайлз снова шмыгнул носом и обиженно надул губы. 

— Да, — ответил он.

Скотт улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Ну не обижайся. Разве я виноват, что Финсток сбрендил?

— Виноват в своём иммунитете, волчара. Иди отсюда, — Стайлз чихнул и отвернулся к стене, крепче заворачиваясь в тепло.

Скотт не без сожаления закинул рюкзак на плечо и, ещё раз взглянув на Стайлза, вышел из комнаты.

•

Полностью промокшие и раздраженные парни почти со счастливыми возгласами направились в раздевалку, мысленно проклиная Финстока, который так не вовремя решился взяться за команду и вытянуть их наконец в высшую лигу. Скотт, всю тренировку витавший в облаках и никак не способный хоть на секунду прекратить беспокоиться, не передеваясь, побежал к своему мотоциклу.

Стайлз всё также лежал на кровати, будто бы за два часа не поменявший позу и выглядящий так трогательно, сбившись в комочек и сгорбив плечи. Сердце кольнуло от нежности. Скотт скинул с себя мокрую одежду, забрался под одеяла и прижался горячей грудью к спине Стайлза. 

Стайлз зашевелился.

— Ты горячий, — выдохнул он.

Скотт хохотнул.

— Спасибо.

— Придурок, — усмехнулся Стайлз. 

Скотт забрался пальцами под промокшую от пота футболку и погладил Стайлза по животу. Тот хихикнул.

— Неси свои лекарства, — сказал он.

Скотт с готовностью подскочил и спустился на первый этаж, где на кухне на столике Мелисса оставила ему пару антибиотиков, травяной чай и мёд для него, а также их любимые со Стайлзом пирожные с карамелью.

— Мама, ты лучшая, — прошептал Скотт, набрав в стакан ещё и обычной питьевой воды и осторожно сложив всё на поднос.

Стайлз уже выпутался из кокона, когда он поднялся обратно в комнату и поставил лекарства на тумбочку. 

— Корми меня, — капризно заявил он, облокотившись о спинку кровати, сложив руки на груди и открыв рот.

Скотт усмехнулся и взял таблетки. Выдавив одну на ладонь, он взял воду и присел рядом со Стайлзом, кладя таблетку на высунутый язык и приставляя стакан к губам. 

— Молодец, — как маленькому проворковал он.

Стайлз вытер рот рукавом и выпил другие антибиотики, голодным взглядом терроризируя пирожные.

— Теперь я заслужил сладостей? — спросил он тонким голосом, пародируя ребёнка, когда, морщась, допил его нелюбимый чай с разными травами.

Скотт кивнул и пододвинул ему тарелку. 

— Кушай, малыш, — еле сдерживая смех, сказал он, совершенно не собираясь напоминать ему о своей половине пирожных, просто потому, что вид слабого и бледного, но всё-таки счастливого Стайлза, делал и его самого счастливым.

Стайлз довольно похлопал набитый живот и зевнул:

— Неплохая альтернатива лекарствам, как считаешь? Может в следующий раз сразу со вкусняшек начнём?

Скотт покачал головой, улыбнувшись, и большим пальцем вытер с уголка рта Стайлза карамель. Тот задержал дыхание, хлопая глазами, и выдохнул только когда Скотт убрал руки.

— Ты такая заноза, когда болеешь, — заметил Скотт. — А теперь живо под одеяло!

— Тоже мне, Альфа, — заворчал Стайлз, но тем не менее послушался и лег обратно.

Скотт поднялся.

Стайлз удивился и, кажется, даже рассердился.

— Куда это ты?

— Стайлз, я после тренировки, мне нужен душ.

— Иди сюда!

— Стайлз...

— Ложись. Ко. Мне.

— Кто ещё из нас Альфа, — пробурчал Скотт, прижимая к себе чересчур довольного Стайлза.


End file.
